the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 53
Pan Post 53 sees the conclusion of Indra (Story Arc) with litiks Map and Rjingi reaching The Tandras to speak with the alternate incarnation of Trijara - Namesh. Namesh reveals that there is nothing to be done. He tells them that Kara Pashna will take the DNA of Indrans off world to seek a new planet. This warms Litik Map's heart at the end as they witness the God Killer appear and loom over their world. Namesh leaves before the God Killer, a device he explains will extinguish all beings of ultimate power, from gods and powerplayers to karas and litiks, begins its cycle. First it sucks in Brethrain, then Kara Fahran, Ishvat and Rakimi at the Jaravinjia Isles. With the destruction of Brethrain, around which Indra orbited, the planet begins to break up as its rotation halts and its atmosphere is being blown away. The people of Indrakata cry out in anguish as their city crumbles and their god, Maharashtak, disintegrates with her ever-loving smile. Pesu, who could have left the planet like Namesh, chose to stay on-world to die with his children, much to the surprise of Jitarayara and Kamal and the three of them perish together. Lastly Optantid does not fear her demise as she feels that she is going home to her old friend, Kavili, and The End descends upon Indra and its Story Arc. Post The End has come to Indra Theme:I Somewhere Only We KnowSomewhere Only We Know video, YouTube. ''--'' Being on the Jaravinjia Isles meant the two litiks, Map and Rjingi, could be picked up by Ishvat again. After they were quickly healed by Kara Fahran, the surfing god carried the both of them upon her back. What should have taken at least three months, took them a single day - their journey to The Tandras mountain range in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The warm waters of the Jaravinjia Isles soon gave way to the open ocean that spans the planet and the two of them held onto the god's back as tight as they could. Once Map slipped off but Ishvat, with a highly entertained mood, grabbed him and tosses him into the air so he'd land on her again. The two of them tried not to look back and stare at her tails. Once they were back on dry land they bade Ishvat farewell and she made her way back to warmer climes while the two men bought supplies and warm gear from a local village that rested along the shoreline. After a rest Map and Rjingi headed for their long hike up The Tandras. Despite being on the top of a mountain, in the blistering cold, Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon somehow managed to find them and relayed a message from Duke Nari that the aliens were now under his case and that they were safe. Rjingi made a reply, apologising for the aggressive events on the Jaravinjia Isles. They are satisfied that, at least, there is a contingency plan involving the aliens, however they desperately resume their climb towards Kolaji - the short mountain at the centre of the mountain range and the home of Trijara. Or rather, in this month, Namesh. Trijara, Namesh. Two gods that inhabit the same presence. Namesh, however, only transcends from the physical manifestation of Trijara during this single month of the year. Upon the lapse of the new year, Trijara would be reborn again. They had to hurry. Trijara, for all his wisdom, had not the expansive wisdom of the universe. Unlikes Namesh. As they finally reach the path to Kolaji they stare up in awe. Above the mountain is a swirling, though lazy, storm of black mist and through it they can see stars and void - despite being surrounded by the morning light of Indra's sky. The ice temple itself is gone, replaced by a large simple block of void and stars. A single, large opening, reveals the normal interior of Kolaji, its ice floors and redvine coated walls. At the end of the temple where they might once have seen the red-skinned Trijara they now see the black and starry incorporeal figure of Namesh, floating upon one of his light discs in the lotus position. It is said to be a crime against the gods to disturb Namesh during his meditation and any wisdom granted an Indran by this god would result in the instant death of any who attempt to hold this bestowed wisdom in their primitive mortal minds. And yet they have no choice. It is death or death. They near him and begin to kowtow. But before they have even gotten on their knees Namesh speaks aloud, his voice soft and quiet - almost a whisper. '' '''Namesh:' "It cannot be done." Litik Rjingi: "You mean--" Namesh doesn't even open his eyes or his mouth, his voice projects straight into their minds. Namesh: '''"The end of this world will come. I shall survive." '''Litik Rjingi: "I expected the gods to survive this but--" Namesh: "They will not." Litik Map: "Wh-what? Even... even the gods will--?" Namesh: "Especially the gods." The two of them look at each other uncomprehendingly. Before they could ask further questions, Namesh interjects; Namesh: "It comes for them. The destruction of you and your world is merely collateral damage." Litik Rjingi is the first to attempt a protest. Litik Rjingi: "The aliens! Couldn't they help us--" Namesh:' '"They would be destroyed too. They would become targets of the God Killer. The Meta Destructor. The Uber Consumer. The machine that uses anti-power." Litik Rjingi: "Anti-power? Like, ah, anti-matter? But power? Right?" Namesh: "Right. It consumes all power, of every kind. An individual's power. A kara. A litik. A magician. A cybernetic. A deity. A powerplayer. A wyrd. A Writer. A creator--" Words that the two Indrans do not understand, cannot comprehend, wash over them. All that Rjingi can understand is that they are going to die - because of the gods. The gods he has served his entire life. Everyone on the planet, believing they would help them and protect them, are now the cause of their demise. He can't understand how this can be fair. ''Namesh: '"The Multiverse cares not for fairness." He then falls quiet but his eyes open. '''Namesh: "It is here." A terrible cracking sound erupts over the mountains. Snow, perched on those peaks for decades, suddenly shifts and falls. Rjingi runs out of the temple and sees avalanches all around him but his eyes ultimately move up. Now that the noise is over he uncovers his ears and stands there, dumbfounded. He's too in amazement to be terrified. Yet. It appears like a great, black rainbow. It sweeps across the sky. Inside, Namesh rises slowly from the bottom of the temple. Namesh: "I shall leave before the consumption begins. Once started, no being, no matter how powerful they think they are and no matter how far the run, will be drawn back into its jaws. Your people, litik, may live on. Kara Pashna takes, even now, the DNA of your people to safety. Sleep in peace." He rises up and floats straight through the ceiling of the temple. Litik Map feels a tear drip down his face. Pesu brought Pashna back to life after all... Rjingi sees Namesh slip through the black storm above the temple and it zips closed. Then there is another boom. The machine has moved and he realises that it must be a complete circle, not just a rainbow. The boom blasts out, first hitting Brethrain. It's then that everything makes sense to Rjingi. Brethrain is not a planet. It is a god. And now it is being sucked up into the white-hole of oblivion that has opened up at the centre of the circular construct. It's being drawn in, atom-by-atom, stretched and elongated by the reality-power warping nature of the white-hole. The planet Indra stands unphased, unaffacted. It is not a powerplayer, a god, a magician or anything else that Namesh listed. It's just a planet. If only Brethrain hadn't been there... As the moon-god is consumed, Indra begins to slow and the affect is almost instant. Rjingi's gut squirms. --- Kara Fahran feels himself being tugged and pulled, his very being, or something within his being, is being dragged up and away from the planet towards the white-hole in space. He sees Rakimi, likewise, stretched out and her atoms dispersing. Somewhere, out in the ocean, is Ishvat also dematerialising. --- The Indrans of Indrakata cry out in anguish, their terror of the great machine in the sky is replaced by the horror of seeing their beloved Maharashtak being drawn, pulled and blasted into pieces - her once never-ending smile of serenity is gone. Then the planet Indra begins to crack with the strain. --- Kamal: "Pesu, you should have left..." Pesu: "Indra and its people are my children... I would not live without them..." Jitarayara: '''"But Kara Pashna needs--" '''Pesu: "I sense that Namesh has already left. He will--" The god's words are lost to the physical, the metaphysical and the conceptual realms as everything about his being is consumed. Any future he may have had written is lost. While he is known to have existed, his time, space, power have been snuffed out. Unable to change course of time once the process has begun, they are now one with the anti-power. --- Opantid watches her body elongate and disintegrate. The other invaders have come at last. And yet one being has come home. '' ''She sees the lands break and crack from strain, she can feel her children of the world crying with sorrow, screaming with agony, roaring with anger. Then they are silenced as the planet unfolds on itself, breaking up, its atmosphere sweeping into space. Opantid doesn't mind where she is going, what is happening to her existence, because it feels like home. Kavili came home. The End has come to Indra. --- See CatH Post 68 for the continuation. References External References '''' Category:Post Category:Pan Post